Un amor a la sombra de la Luna
by katralita
Summary: Hubo alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para Luna, aun entre las sombras. Femsalsh


El día estaba frio, la nieve ya comenzaba a caer en forma lenta, tan delicadamente que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera que se dignara a verla, a contemplarla de forma verdadera.

Una joven de rubios cabellos, que en ese instante se encontraban cubiertos por un pequeño gorro de lana, extendía sus manos desnudas para capturar los copos de nieve, no se podría decir que cosa era más blanca si aquella nieve que lentamente se derretía entre sus manos o su hermosa piel, esa piel nívea que te invita a soñar, esa piel junto a esos hermosos ojos azules una mezcla perfecta, poderosa y de temer, pues por ver a esos ojos felices y a esa hermosa piel bien harías cualquier cosa.

Como era ya costumbre para la rubia se encontraba sola, cerca de los terrenos de la escuela, absolutamente sola y eso la entristecía.

-Luna- un susurro leve llegó a sus oídos mientras unos delicados brazos cruzaban su cuerpo y una muy leve respiración llegaba a sus oídos.

Aquella voz, aquella voz tan conocida, pero tan desconocida a la vez. Desde su primer año había escuchado esa voz, en los momentos de mayor soledad aquella persona había estado a su lado, primero fue un abrazo, luego una corta conversación, más tarde llegaron las caricias, en ese instante a su lado todo era felicidad, pero no sabía por qué aquella persona desaparecía de la misma forma que aparecía, silenciosa, misteriosa, como si de un fantasma se tratara, pero no podía ser aquello pues su calor la envolvía como nunca antes.

-Luna- volvió a llamarla una vez más.

Lentamente la pequeña rubia giró aun envuelta en esos dulces y cálidos brazos, solo para encontrarse con una mirada chocolate como ninguna otra, una mirada fuerte, cálida, amable, pero que irradiaba mil cosas a la vez, pero sobre todas ellas un enorme amor. Su cabellera negra llegaba hasta su cintura, que contrarrestaba por completo con su blanca piel, tan blanca como la de ella, toda ella envuelta en el uniforme de Hogwarts con aquella corbata negra que no dejaba ver a que casa correspondía.

-Hola extraña- saludo la rubia antes de ponerse en puntillas y rozar los labios de la muchacha mayor.

Ese pequeño acto les sacó una enorme y verdadera sonrisa de felicidad a ambas jóvenes.

-¿Cómo has estado mi pequeña?- la voz un poco grave de la mayor hizo que todo el cuerpo de Luna se tensara, sobre todo al sentirla tan cerca de su oído.

-Sola- susurró la rubia.

Los ojos marrones de la azabache perdieron ese brillo especial que habían tenido hasta hace un instante y una pequeña lágrima se hizo presente a la vez que repartía pequeños besos en la cabellera rubia de la persona que más había amado.

-Pero ahora me siento mejor al estar contigo- el abrazo fue más fuerte, más cálido, como queriendo expresarse todo lo que no se podía con palabras.

Lentamente la mayor introdujo su mano en su chaqueta y de ella sacó una pequeña caja con forma de pentágono, la cual le entregó a la pequeña rubia.

-¿Una rana de chocolate?- preguntó extrañada la menor.

-Esta es especial- susurró la azabache en su oído para luego depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de Luna, la cual le respondió de forma tierna rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia, las chicas se separaron casi como por una fuerza externa, de pronto una cabellera roja apareció en la esquina, para cuando la pequeña Luna pudo fijarse que era la menor de los Weasley la chica azabache ya se había marchado, tal y como había llegado, casi como un fantasma.

Sin poderlo evitar Luna suspiró, no sabía nada de aquella chica, ni siquiera su nombre, lo único que sabía era que la quería como a ninguna otra persona en la tierra y eso la hacía sonreír.

-Luna, ven vamos, los chicos ya nos están esperando ¿quizá que nos querrán decir?- preguntó distraídamente la pelirroja mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde la chica Granger los había citado, sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas iba una rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos soñadores llenos de preguntas, pero sobretodo apretando suavemente una pequeña cajita con su mano derecha. Esa era la prueba, la rotunda prueba de que aquella muchacha no era otra de sus locuras, era real, al igual que todo lo que habían vivido.

Solo a un par de metros dentro de un pequeño cuarto, el cual tenía una perfecta vista de donde hace unos instantes había estado la pequeña rubia de ojos soñadores, se encontraba una chica de cabellera oscura como la misma noche con sus ojos chocolates cerrados fuertemente, con la respiración un poco agitada y sujetando fuertemente contra su pecho su varita, cada vez se le estaba asiendo más difícil realizar aquel hechizo de separación, pero no podía evitarlo, era la única manera de estar con la persona que tanto amaba.

De pronto la puerta del pequeño cuartito se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una fuerte Angelina Jhonson.

-¿Y tú has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

-Hola Angelina, no solo hace unos minutos que estoy aquí- respondió un poco agitada la muchacha.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

-Me metí en un pequeño problema y tuve que huir de Filch- mintió mientras reía.

-Tú y tus problemas, estás igual que los gemelos, pero que se le va a hacer, después de todo eres una Gryffindor de tomo y lomo.

-La única de mi familia- susurró levemente la azabache mientras recordaba que el resto de su familia habían estado en la casa de las serpientes y que de hecho, por un mandato de su padre, ella se encontraba comprometida con un muchacho que había estado en aquella casa.

-Ven vamos, Potter nos debe estar esperando en Hogsmeade.

Lentamente la muchacha de ojos chocolate siguió a su gran amiga al pueblo, pensando en que una vez más vería a la rubia que le arrancaba suspiros desde el primer día en que la había visto, en aquella selección que le rompió el corazón por haber mandado a la pequeña y tierna rubia que la había conquistado en el expreso a una casa diferente a la de ella.

**2 años después: **

Hechizos iban y venían en todas direcciones, una joven de cabello negro corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de la escuela en ruinas, en su mano derecha iba cogida fuertemente su varita mientras que la izquierda sujetaba aquel galeón falso que le había indicado que la batalla final había comenzado.

Cada vez corría más rápido, solo unos metros atrás pudo ver como un antiguo compañero suyo acababa de caer al piso muerto y era rodeado por el resto de sus hermanos pelirrojos, ella conocía a muchas personas de aquella guerra y de ambos lados, pues todos sus grandes amigos se encontraban peleando ahí a rostro descubierto peleando por un mejor futuro, pero también sabía que su hermano mayor y su padre estaban del otro lado combatiendo con máscaras solo por lo que ellos llamaban "sangre pura", pero sus pensamientos no estaban en ninguno de ellos, para ella en toda esa guerra solo había una persona, una pequeña rubia con el nombre del astro más bello, era a ella a quien quería encontrar, era por ella que había recorrido más de media escuela intentando encontrarla.

Un frio llegó a su cuerpo y distintas imágenes de peleas con sus padres llegaron a su mente, lo único que le indicaba aquello era que dementores debían estar por ahí.

-Expecto Patronum- gritó fuertemente y de pronto un brillo blanco comenzó a salir de la punta de su varita, el cual tomó forma de una gran liebre que comenzó a saltar a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su patronus después de todo era la viva imagen de su amor.

Corrió un poco más, cruzando dos, tres, cuatro pasillos, entonces la vio, ahí a solo unos metros se encontraba su hermosa Luna combatiendo, luchando como ella siempre la había imaginado, fuerte, temeraria, valiente.

La lucha continuaba y la rubia se batía a duelo con muchos mortífagos, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien estuviera frente a ella, había logrado soportar la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange por mucho tiempo, ahora ya nada la haría retroceder.

-Luna.

Aquel grito la hiso salir por unos instante de sus pensamientos en la batalla, ella conocía aquella voz, hacía años no la escuchaba, pero la reconocía como a ninguna otra, era ella de eso no tenía dudas.

De pronto sintió un fuerte abrazo en su espalda, un abrazo cálido que desde aquella noche que habían pasado juntas no había sentido, para luego solo sentir el peso de aquel cuerpo caerle encima.

Entonces la pudo ver, sus ojos chocolate, sus cabellos negros como la noche y sus manos blancas que habían capturado una de las suyas.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- uno de los mortífago se acercaba lentamente- una traidora a la sangre salvando a su gran amiga, jajaja, ahora morirás lentamente para ver morir a tu amiguita.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la pequeña rubia, quien dirigió sus ojos azules a aquella muchacha que la sostenía fuertemente por su mano, pudo ver como de las comisuras de sus labios caía sangre, mucha sangre y pudo ver el dolor en todo su rostro, era cierto, ella estaba muriendo.

-Ahora es tu turno rubiecita.

-Avada Kedabra- una luz verde había impactado directo en el pecho del mortífago, la azabache se encontraba acostada en el frio piso de piedra mientras apuntaba fuertemente su varita en dirección al mortífago.

Un fuerte sabor metálico recorrió su boca y una gran cantidad de sangre salió, ella ya sabía el futuro que le esperaba dentro de poco no podría respirar y moriría sin duda, pero antes que eso pasara buscó la dulce mirada azul que tanto había amado.

No eran necesarias las palabras, nunca lo habían sido, solo con mirarse a los ojos sabían que lo que habían tenido había sido real, se habían amado, aun lo hacían, entonces lentamente y poco a poco la mirada chocolate se fue apagando hasta que aquel brillo de su mirar se apago para no volver más, los ojos azules de Luna comenzaron a llorar mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de la persona que tanto había amado, recordando aquella pequeña nota que le había entregado aquella vez en una rana de chocolate, solo dos palabras venían escritas, esas dos palabras que la hicieron feliz, más de lo que alguna vez pudo recordar.

-Te amo.

**Fin**


End file.
